1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction method and relates particularly to a construction method for protecting a surface of a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the decorator executes road construction or building decoration after attaching a plurality of plastic tiles on a surface of a construction zone of a structure. Therefore, the plastic tiles can prevent the surface of the structure from being worn and damaged during the road construction or the building decoration.
Here takes that the structure is a building as an example. Most of the floors in buildings are decorated with ceramic tiles, quartz tiles, or wooden planks. Generally, the surfaces of these materials cannot resist high friction and pressure caused by overburdened or heavy objects. However, many decoration devices will be applied during the decoration. What is worse, some of them may be heavy. When the decorator operates the decoration devices by pulling or pushing the decoration devices on the plastic tiles, the plastic tiles cannot withstand the high friction caused by the movement of the decoration devices effectively. Hence, the plastic tiles are torn and the floor which should be covered by the plastic tiles exposes to air without protection. In addition, the decoration devices will drag the plastic tiles along the floor after the plastic tiles break into fragments to therefore scar the floor. Furthermore, the floor may even be dented if it is furnished with the wood planks which has worse wear resistance than the ceramic tiles and the quartz tiles have. In other words, if the plastic tiles are broken, the surface of the floor covered by the plastic tiles cannot be well protected. Besides, the plastic tiles are provided without the buffer effect. If the decoration devices weight on the plastic tiles improperly, the plastic tiles cannot resist the high pressure caused by the decoration devices effectively to result in scratches in the floor or even break the floor. Thus, the protection effect of the plastic tiles is unsatisfied. Moreover, the damaged floor may require to be repaired to result in an additional repair cost. Thus, the aforementioned deficiencies should be improved.